The present invention relates generally to container holders, and more particularly to a container holder which may be used to hold a beverage container in an automobile by inserting an elongated member of the holder between the back rest and seat cushion of a seat, or between the back rests of two adjacent seats.
Different types of holders have been designed for the purpose of holding a beverage container in an automobile. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,595, issued to Byford on Jun. 2, 1953, discloses an article holder. The holder has a flap 7 that may be inserted between the back rest and seat cushion of an automobile seat. However, the holder is made out of a stiff material such as plastic or sheet metal, which makes it difficult to carry the holder, for example, in luggage. Also, the carrying receptacles of the holder are relatively short. As a result, cans or bottles inserted into the receptacles may fly out of the receptacles when an automobile is brought to a quick stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,154, issued to McFarland on Jul. 7, 1987, discloses another beverage container holder. As shown in FIG. 5 of this patent, the holder is held in place by arm 18 inserted between a back rest and seat cushion of a seat. However, arm 18 will not prevent the holder from moving forward when a motor vehicle stops quickly. As such, beverage may spill from a container inserted into the holder.